Enchanting Dancer Running away with a miko
by Qit ChioChi
Summary: Every month three women are chosen. Now it is Kagome's turn what will happen when she comes face to face with Youko Kurama The man who Swore to kill her. This is my First oneshot so be nice please.


Enchanting Dancer is written by Silver Vixen a.k.a Silver Miko I shall not and will ever own YU YU Hakusho or InuYasha because the lawyers are all jackasses. Read and REVIEW please it's not that hard.

thinking

"talking"

This is my second fic the first is secrets of the sisters if you like this one then you will love that one. Read and review back to the story!

Kagome's pov

In the village of Tomika there is suffering you see this is the second village of the amazons, the amazons were collected and breaded for there own purposes. We all have a spell on us that will make us live for a thousand years and have a female child every hundred. Every month the King Tazamie chooses three young female between the ages of 15-28 one for entertainment, eating, and pleasure, all were killed at the end of the month. But this year his son, Taro, was to choose in celebration a battle victory and the choosing ceremony was today. Kagome mentally signed to her self. Today Sango and I were to were the colors of virginity. I'm wearing a tube top that only covered her breasts, a skirt that tied around the high waist causing a very high slit to form on both sides. On her wrists were on silver bracelets and on her ankles were anklets her whole outfit was white. "So this is where you've been hiding? You went going to back out now right?" Kagome turned around to see Sango standing in the door way smiling. She gave her big sister a hug and replied," No I was just thinking, Sango what will happen if we are chosen?" Sango had a sad look on her face," Then we have to look out for each other." She said. "and besides…" all of a sudden some one from down stairs starts yelling,"Kagome, Sango came quick, terrible news has come!" Kagome and Sango ran down to the main room. All the women in the room gasped at the Kagome blushed and Sango ignored them. "So, what is the problem?" ask Sango. Kiede walked up towards Sango and Kagome and stared them up and down with worry in her eyes. "Oh, child how I wish you had not picked this month to were the colors of virginity. Today, not just Taro, but Youko also are going to chose the now **6** maidens." Sango looked at Kagome with little tears in hers eyes. She knew what Youko had promised her. Youko. Kagome thought. Oh how I despise that name

**Flash BAAAACK!**

**Kagome **was running in the woods playing tag with Sango. She had finally lost her in the forest. That is when she ran right into Youko's back. She saw the silver kitsune in front of her. She knew that her mother killed his in self-defense but couldn't help but like him anyways. "Hi Youko!" said 15-yaer old Kagome as she hopped off the ground. "Sorry about that, hey do you want to play tag?" Youko snorted at the question. Using his yokai speed he quickly grabbed Kagome by the neck and held her against the tree. Youko looked dangerously calm and said. "I'll kill you when I have the chance in revenge for my mother. Oh, but not now next year at the choosing ceremony." He bent down and slowly licked her neck and dropped her on the ground like garbage. He began to walk away but turned around to see Kagome staring in shock. He gave her a smile that meant death or pain was about to come. "Happy birthday, Kagome." With that he leaped out of the bamboo forest and left Kagome there to cry.

**AWWW! End flash BAAACK!**

"What a minute." Shouted Sango. "What does this have to do with the colors of virginity?" "I can explain that!" Said Botan. All eyes were on her which made her very nervous. "Um…well you see even though a kitsune Youko only prefers females, and loves to break a virgin, especially when in stress. And lately his brother has been racken his last nerve." Botan had a sister who was a miko that worked in the palace; her name was well um…Botan, there family had a weird tradition where they named there first two daughters Botan. It's just funny cause both was born with blue hair shy Botan had dark blue hair and is the oldest, while overly cheerful Botan had light blue hair and is the youngest. The guard from outside came in and asked us to go outside, his name was Hojo and he is leaving tomorrow to his village.

**OUT SIDE! YAY!**

Youko's pov

Today is the choosing ceremony and the day I take revenge on Kagome Higurashi. But I can't get her out of my mind, when I see her smile my heart jumps, and when she laughs I feel warm inside. What is this horrible feeling! Toro walks beside Youko, even brothers they share the same equality in looks the looked almost the same except that he was a shadow kitsune and his eyes were dark purple, they even wore the same outfit but his was black with a dark purple sash. "Hi Toro I trust you slept well?" asked Youko. "Of course! Sweet dreams of pleasuring my victims were almost as good as the real thing."

Youko mentally rolled his eyes. As the oldest Toro had to pick first. I just wish he would hurry up so I could pick my Kagome he knows what I plan to do with her.

**Later that night! OOOOHHH!**

**I can't believe this he chose Kagome along with Nazuna and Kaname! And there is nothing I can do about it It's been three weeks and he all ready ate, screwed, and killed his chosen all there is left is little Kagome. He said he saved the best for last**. Tonight Kagome danced so gracefully, always on beat, moving to the fast rhythm like a feather in the wind. But I could not even enjoy it with Brother Toro describing how he was going to 'talk' to Kagome. I felt my Yoki rise as my eyes turned red. That shut him up. I saw Kagome walk toward the balcony so I followed her after Sango left I went by her side to talk to her.

Kagome's pov

When I was dancing I over herd master Toro's disgusting conversation and was surprised by Youko's behavior. I walked out toward the balcony and then Sango came out with great news, "turns out Youko has a friend named Koto and has been helping the chosen girls escape. And I'm going tonight but I won't leave you hear alone, Kagome, besides since our family your all I have left." Said Sango in a low voice. "Sango go if you stay you might change Youko's mind and I won't live with my self if you are left behind I'll be okay." Sango nodded and gave Kagome a goodbye hug and said goodbye, then left tell Botan and Yukina I'll miss them." Shouted Kagome. Youko came beside me and began talking in oh-so-kind voice. "How is your night?" he asked. It's fine though I wish I didn't have to go through this." I replied. Youko's golden orbs quickly turned a deep crimson so I change the subject. "I heard what you did for Sango and the others, and it was very sweet." I don't know what happened but I automatically kissed Youko on the cheek. The man who was going to kill me…And he smiled! I could feel blood rushing through my cheeks so I turned away. Youko came in front of me, still smiling with amusement in his eyes. "Meet here tonight when everyone is asleep."

I looked at him like his tail had grown from the side of his head. "WH-what?" I managed to choke out. Youko frowned. " I will not repeat myself. Do as I say or I will come get you myself." Said the mighty Youko Kurama.

Not wanting for him to come and get me I did what he said I brought my weapon called Chakarms; which looked like sticks wrapped in strips of leather and hid them in the secret pocket of my skirt. I went to the balcony and he was there waiting against the balcony. You know with the moon light reflecting off him like that he looks like some sort of god or something. But I swear if he tries anything I'll kill the Bustard! He looked at me up and down the only difference is that my hair was in twin pigtails and now went to my mid-back. "Are you ready?" He asked. Would I be here if I wasn't! I nodded my head he ran up to me and grabbed me so fast I passed out.

Some where over the rainbow!

I woke up to find Youko carrying me Bridal Style!. "Have a nice sleep?" he asked "Um…yeah, where are we going?" I asked. Youko smiled. "To get to the southern lands we must first go through the West." My eyes got big because Sesshomaru is there he is so protective of me and will surly kill Youko if gotten the chance, and I feel sad about it but why? I mean he did rescue me, saved my life and virginity, and no doubt his brother will come looking for us.

We stopped by a river and Youko set next to an oak tree. I out right blurted "Why did you rescue me?" Youko stared to catch some fish he already got three huge salmon. "I don't know." He said in a calm hypnotizing voice. "But he said with a smile. "Promise me one thing. "What is it?" I said staring into his beautiful eyes. "Allow me to protect you for as long as I live." I was shocked

But my head nodded all by it's self. He smiled agene and started a fire this journey will be an interesting one.

Fin

Vote if you want me to make this into a story please. Oh Kaname and Nazuna are real characters from InuYasha Nazuna is from an episode and Kaname was the original character not Kagome the story is a little different and Kikyo name was supposed to be Utsugi get InuYasha secret of the cursed mask for appearance cause it's way different in appearance and the uniform is way cuter read and review. Thank you god bless.


End file.
